iPod Shuffle Challenge
by B.S Zee
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge on the Mortal Instruments, Canon pairings;mostly ClaryxJace. drabbles/songfics. AH/AN Fluff.
1. The Only Exception

****The characters of Mortal Instruments are owned by Cassandra Clare****

* * *

><p><strong>The iPod Shuffle Challenge: <strong>

** a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
><strong>**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
><strong>**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. **

**Words in brackets and italics are song lyrics. **

* * *

><p>The Only Exception - Paramore<p>

Clary fluttered her eyes shut, exhaustion sweeping through her. She relaxed her body as she drifted off into a slumber.

The edges of her dream were blurred, her vision soft and matte, as figures shaped in front of her.

Her father was bellowing at her mother, standing by the door. His platinum blonde hair, shining in the moonlight his dark black eyes burning with anger, as he gestured with his hands violently, jerking them in the air and waving them about. A large black suitcase lay by his feet; his hand went down to pick it up.

Clary looked at her hand, a toy bunny's ear grasped in her tiny fingers, the rest of the bunny dragging across the wooden floorboards.

Her mother screamed at her father, Clary couldn't understand the words, they didn't fit together. Her crimson hair, wild and untamed; the locks tangled together. Tears prickled Clary's eyes in the dream as she took a step towards her parents.

Valentine stared at Clary, hurt and confusion dwelling in his eyes as he left through the door. She heard Jocelyn whimper as tears rolled down her face, tears mixed with mascara leaving thin long black trails across her porcelain white cheeks.

Jocelyn ran down the corridor, tearing off her ring as it clattered on the floorboards. The photo frames fell off the walls, memories scattered around. Clary picked up the ring in her other hand and closed her fingers around it.

She looked out the door, Valentine down on his knees, his head in his hands. He was grimacing in pain; He punched the air shouting incoherent words towards the night sky, the stars glittering above him, the night breeze blowing his hair, white and silvery under the moonlight.

[_When I was younger I saw__; __my Daddy cry,__ and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it._]

The scene changed as she saw her thirteen year old self standing by a door. Her red curls clasped in a small side ponytail as she peered over the door, the same toy bunny clutched to her chest.

Jocelyn sat in her room, clean and pristine with ironed sheets and pretty lavender patterning covering her bed. She opened a small box, a small black treasure box. She saw her mother trace her long fingers over a sepia photo, a photo of her mother with Valentine.

She looked happy, in a thin veil, a beautiful white wedding dress and her arm around him. He was grinning, at the photographer; looking smart and cut in a black tuxedo. The couple looked happy with young love.

Jocelyn closed her eyes and placed the photo back in, and hung her head. Tears fell in droplets into her lap, her hands holding a small gold wedding ring, drowning in tears.

[_And that was the day that I promised__, __I'd never sing of love__; __if it does not exist_.]

The scene changed again, a flash of blur. She came upon her sixteen year old self. She was walking down a school hall way, past the identical rows of blue lockers.

She walked into someone, her face flushing as she steadied herself, careful not to fall over. She held in her breath. A seventeen year old Jace stood over her, she felt herself gasp and open her mouth, but no words trailed out.

His blonde curls hung around his head, loose stray curls resting at the nape of his neck. She saw the start of a black tattoo, which was covered by a dark t-shirt. His body screamed at Clary as she closed her eyes before opening them again. His eyes met Clary's, eyes made of molten gold that pierced into her very own. He pressed his lips together, pain in his eyes.

She longed to pull him in for a warm embrace and feel his lips on hers, but instead she found herself stepping back and away from him.

He opened his mouth, words flowing out,

"Clary..." he whispered, his voice like velvet.

"I can't, I can't" she heard herself whisper back, as her legs reluctantly ran down the hall with her body and mind, but only leaving her heart with him.

The scene changed as Clary stood in the pouring rain in the streets, thick grey clouds stretching their tendrils across the sky. She could feel the constant tapping of the rain against her, sliding down her skin.

Jace stood with her in the rain, his body close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off him and his heartbeat thumping through his chest.

He pulled her close, his hands on her waist and through her hair as he leaned down for a kiss, his lips touching hers. He withdrew himself, his eyes dark gold through the rain he whispered into Clary's ear, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I love you, and I promise you that we will never be like your parents. But you have to let me know that you love me back Clary," his whispers sending a shiver dancing through her.

He then disengaged himself from her and walked down the street, the warmth of him no longer surrounding her. She stretched out her arm, reaching out for Jace desperately.

[_I've got a tight grip on reality__; but I can't let go of what's in front of me here_.]

Warm tears mixed in with the cold rain as they ran down her cheeks. The scene became blurry and unclear, a gut wrenching pain inside Clary, not knowing if Jace would ever be back.

Her eyes fluttered open, her body hot and tense.

Jace lay next to her, his eyes closed, his dark eyelashes casting long shadows across his cheekbones. His hands were wrapped around Clary, and his halo of blonde locks snuggled close to her. His lips pulled into what could only be a small smile.

Clary sighed in relief, a ring on his ring finger winking backed at her in the light; a matching ring to hers.

She turned around; they had fallen asleep on the couch, the fireplace blazing. Next to the fireplace a magazine rack stood, a small toy bunny resting in the corner of the magazine rack, the bunny grinning at Clary.

[_You are the only exception__, and I'm on my way to believing._]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that. (: it's definitely different from anything I've done before. **

**This story has nothing to do with my other fanfiction projects at the moment, so don't get them mixed up. (: **

**I love Paramore! they are one of my most favourite bands, the beginning and end sort of resemble the music video of how Hayley walks off but returns back into the guys arms. Then the toy bunny sort of comes from P!nk's F***ing Perfect with the teddy. (: ****Hayley reminds me of Clary, a small redhead with a big attitude. (: **

**So I hope you liked this drabble/oneshot/songfic.  
>I'll be writing more. R &amp; R! I love reviews, tell me what you think, what i could change or any ideas or song requests. <strong>

**Ciao! ~ Zee **


	2. If we Ever Meet Again

****The characters of Mortal Instruments are owned by Cassandra Clare****

* * *

><p><strong>The iPod Shuffle Challenge:<strong>

**a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
><strong>**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
><strong>**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays.**

******Words in brackets and italics are song lyrics.** ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>If we Ever Meet Again - Timbaland ft. Katy Perry

_[What is someone like you doin in a place like this? Say,Did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?] _

Alec sat at the bar, colourful rays of light beaming down on the dance floor; couples with their bodies against each other. Music blared through the club, the constant beat banging in his eardrums. He narrowed his eyes at the crowd; he couldn't spot Jace and Clary or Isabelle and Simon.

He waved his hand at the bartender, trying to catch his attention. He sighed into his bar stool, his shoulders dropping. He never liked clubs, they just weren't his thing. A group of girls stood not too far away, eyeing him from top to toe and giggling. He rolled his eyes; girls were just pathetic at getting attention.

Alec's eyes travelled to someone walking through the crowd. He was walking in slow advancing steps towards Alec, his eyes green and curious.

He wore tight black leather pants, adjusted with a large wide black belt, A black tank top with crazy designs on it; and glitter all over himself. Every inch of him sparkled in the colourful beams of light. His black hair gelled up towards the ceiling, small strands of hair dyed neon. He perked his lips up into a lazy smile as he sat next to Alec.

"Name's Magnus, You?"

"Alec."

Alec felt himself flush red, Magnus winked a green cat eye at him and turned towards the bartender. He raised a hand, his fingers looped with many rings and a black fingerless leather glove.

_[ Baby tell me what;s your story I aint shy don't you worry; Im flirtin' with my eyes, I wanna leave with you tonight.] _

"Two shots please." Alec raised an eyebrow at him. The bartender came back with two small tumblers and placed them in front of the duo. Alec's eyebrows raised in realization.

"Oh no, I don't drink."

"You do now," He smiled and drank the shot down, Alec stared at it for a second and mimicked him.

"Another two please!" Magnus called out, Alec scrunched his nose at the aftertaste. Magnus looked him over,

"You're cute when you make that face." Alec frowned at him before the bartender came back with another two tumblers.

"Oh no, No thanks." He said pushing away from the counter and towards the moving crowds, Magnus shrugged and drank both the glasses down, he sat there for a while bolting down shots and talking to girls. Alec felt a sudden spark of jealousy inside him, he hardly knew the guy. He watched Magnus as he leaned against the wall of the Club.

After numerous glasses of drinks Magnus began to slowly make his way towards Alec again.

"Come on Alec, how about we dance?" He breathed against Alec, alcohol mixed in with his breath, his words slurred. "You're so cute." He slurred.

Alec felt his face spill with blood; luckily no one could see him in the dim club light.

Magnus and Alec danced together for a while bodies pressed, they receiving a few strange looks from people and a few hoots. Magnus bent down to kiss Alec, Alec froze with shock; he had never imagined his first kiss would be in a Club, with a guy he hardly knew.

_[This free fall's, got me so; Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go.]_

Magnus gradually began to stumble before passing out on Alec's shoulder. He lay limply against him.

"Magnus? Magnus? You okay?" Alec whispered, panic rising in his throat; Magnus mumbled something incoherent.

"Did you come with anyone to the club?" Magnus shook his head.

"Let's take you home," Alec said, swinging his arm over his shoulder and supporting him out of the club door.

"Where do you live?" Alec asked, Magnus didn't reply. He lay Magnus down inside his car in the backseat. He dug into one of Magnus's pockets, blushing feverishly looking for his wallet. He brought it out, and a information card slotted neatly into place.

He started up his car, the gentle splutter of the engine waking Magnus.

"Where are you taking me?" he slurred, throwing his arm across his eyes.

"Home," Alec replied nonchalantly.

"Such a nice guy," Magnus hummed gleefully. "I wish I had a boyfriend like you."

Alec stiffened at Magnus's comment but continued to drive until he stopped outside a small apartment lit by a streetlight.

He lifted Magnus out of the car and supported him into his apartment.

"Where are you keys?" Alec flashed his blue eyes in annoyance at him.

"On- my belt." Magnus said, fluttering close his eyes, his eyelids like thin layers of paper parchment with glitter covering them.

Alec sighed and found a ring of keys hooked onto his belt, he jammed it off the belt and fitted each key into the slot to see which one was his house key.

"There." Alec said, as the key turned with a satisfying click.

Alec dragged Magnus along and plopped him on the couch. He felt weird, he was in a strangers man's house, someone he had known for less than an hour and already he was beginning to feel some sort of connection forming between them, his body hummed with energy and fizzed inside.

He shook it off and found a blanket in his bedroom, laying it upon Magnus who had fallen asleep snugly on the sofa.

He sat down next to Magnus, an urge rising up inside of him; he reached out his hand and brushed Magnus's black hair out of his face.

The corner's of Magnus's lips perking up in a dreamy smile.

Alec sighed and closed the door to his apartment quietly before leaving and sitting in his car.

He closed his eyes and breathed in; a small piece of paper lay by his feet, the shiny surface gleaming in the moonlight.

He picked it up gingerly to find a picture of Magnus, smiling at Alec; that must've fallen out of his wallet.

_ [I'll never be the same; If we ever meet again] _

He lifted it up and placed it inside his pocket, where Magnus was forgotten, but not as forgotten as he still remained somewhere in Alec's heart and mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked this songfic. (: One for all you Malec lovers. **

**Some subtle advertising; if you are a Clace fan go check out my Mortal Instrument's fic: Blind. and If you are a Malec fan not to worry, Alec and Magnus have their own side story in my fic aswell. (: **

**I've made a twitter account; its new, feel free to ask me questions on my twitter about how I write, bout my stories or requests: /#!/BSZee **

**Also you can PM me if you have anything you want to ask anyway. I'm thinking about a beta; if anyone's up for the job. **

**So R & R! (: [ i honestly don't know why i put read and review when you've already read it? ohwell. it's just catchy.(: ] **

**And I know you all like that shiny button down there that says REVIEW. It tempts you with its shiny-ness and it turns you onn. (: **


End file.
